


it was always you

by ricepuppies



Series: KyouHaba Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pain, angst jfc, so heckin short yet so much damage, this did not go according to keikaku, yahaba following in the fuck up ur knee tradition of his senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricepuppies/pseuds/ricepuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry you don't see yourself through everyone else's eyes"</p><p>(fighting✔/ friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was always you

  It was 3 months into their relationship when they had their first fight. Oikawa and their other senpai had already graduated, electing Yahaba as the new captain.

  “What if I’m not good enough? It’s hard to fill Oikawa's shoes as both a setter and a captain! My tosses are always short, and the first years don’t even acknowledge my presence much less listen to me. And I promised Oikawa-senpai we'd defeat Kageyama at Nationals!” , he babbled over the phone. It was their first break after the tart of their third year and Yahaba had bitten his nails down to nubs.

  “Watari, I’m panicking and your laughing isn’t helping. Not to mention, Kyoutani barely has any time for me.” He flipped through the calendar hanging over his desk, staring at the bright red mark circled around next Saturday. “We have a date next week, but I’m worried he won’t come. What if he found someone better than me?! Prettier, taller, more talented?!” He chewed at his thumbnail, ignoring Watari’s dramatic sighs.

  “Or maybe he’s busy with something. His life doesn’t just revolve around you and volleyball, you know.” Yahaba flopped back into his computer chair, the force pushing the wheels back a little. “I know it doesn’t, I’m just being paranoid. Talk to you later, bye.” He ended the call, feeling worse than when he had started it. “What am I going to do?”, he groaned.

  The red circle on his calendar bored into his eyes, reminding him of what was to come. 

* * *

 

  “We need to talk.” He and Kyoutani were walking home together when Yahaba brought up the subject that had been nagging at him.

  “Please tell me you’re not pregnant. Or if you are, I swear to God I’m not the father.” Yahaba giggled, reaching for Kyoutani’s hand. “It’s nothing like that. It’s just, I was talking to Watari last night and…do you think we spend too much time apart as a couple?” Kyoutani squeezed Yahaba’s hand, frowning slightly. “I don’t think we do. Are you bothered by it? I can take shorter shifts at the shelter if you need me to.”

  Yahaba shook his head, brow furrowing. “Nevermind. I have to get home early, so I’ll see you later?” He leaned over to kiss Kyoutani on the cheek before continuing the walk to the station, ignoring the sting of incoming tears behind his eyes. “Watari’s right. I am being selfish. He’s willing to take shorter shifts and worrying about when I’ll get him to myself again.” Yahaba scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeves of his volleyball jacket, grimacing when they came back wet.

 

   “I really am a crybaby.”

* * *

 “Shigeru? Shigeru, are you there?” Yahaba opened his bleary eyes to see his laptop flashing with an incoming Skype call. “Hmm? I’m up.” Hs voice was scratchy from crying earlier, but he tried to hide it behind a cough.

  “Holy shit, have you been crying?” Kyoutani’s worried face came into view, and Yahaba turned to shield his red eyes from the screen. “I’m just sick, that’s all. Don’t worry about me.” Yahaba laid his head down on a pillow, a headache pounding behind his head. Kyoutani raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless continued the call.

  “I just wanted to check on you. You seemed off when we walked home earlier.” “Oh. I was just worried about something stupid. I talked to my mom about it and she said it was fine. So you don’t have to worry.” Yahaba scratched absentmindedly at his hair, mussing it up in the process. “Since you’re okay, I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Yahaba reluctantly nodded his head.

“Night, Shigeru. I love yo-“

  Yahaba had already ended the call. - “Fuck it, Shigeru!” Kyoutani punched the nearest thing to him, which just happened to be the plaster walls of Yahaba’s apartment. “How come you didn’t tell me!”

  It had happened during spiking practice. Yahaba had jumped just the slightest bit to add power to his set, then ended up on the floor, cradling his injured knee. “It wasn’t that big a of a deal. In sports, you get injured and you move on. Volleyball teams don’t have any use for a cripple.” Yahaba hugged his knees to his chest, the broken one identified by a white sports brace.

  “But for the fact that you came to practice fully knowing you were injured could’ve made it worse! You really are stupid, aren’t you?” Yahaba curled in on himself, eyes empty and lip quivering.

  “I didn’t want to drag the team down. It's bad enough I’m a terrible captain, but a terrible captain with an injury is even worse.” Tears began falling down Yahaba’s cheeks. “I’m sorry I’m not enough for you, for the team..” Kyoutani stopped his pacing , surprise and concern written across his face. “What?!” Yahaba pressed his face into the fabric of his jeans, muffling his sobs.

  “I’m not enough to be a good captain. I’m not enough for you to love me. I can’t set properly, I’m always apologizing for things and every single game we lose is always my fault. We never had this problem when Oikawa-senpai was here. It's all my fault. I’m sorry you have to deal with me.”

  “Stop talking about yourself like that “, Kyoutani growled. “Stop talking about yourself like you’re a burden.” Yahaba laughed. “I am, aren’t I! Always complaining, acting selfish! You hate me don’t you?!” Yahaba's voice broke.

  “I do. I hate that you don’t see yourself through everyone else’s eyes.”

  Kyoutani grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door, leaving a crying Yahaba in his wake.

  “Kentarou, _wait_!” Yahaba got up off the couch, only for his broken leg to give out on him.

  “Shi-chan? You here?”

 _Oikawa_.

  Yahaba had totally forgotten that he was coming over. “Yeah, I’m here. Just a little busy, so you’ll have to let yourself in.” Yahaba struggled to prop himself up on his arms so that he could somewhat limp to the couch.

  “Your senpai had arriv-what happened to you?!” Oikawa stood in the doorway, eyes cast upon Yahaba’s struggling form. “Hi, Oikawa-senpai…” Yahaba felt embarrassed, his ex-captain was staring straight at him and here he was, dragging himself across his carpet. “Think you could lend me a hand? Or a leg? Either one would be great.” Oikawa hurried over and lifted Yahaba up, settling him down on the couch again.  

  “Now that we’ve fixed what’s wrong physically, why don’t you tell your senpai what happened, and why Mad Dog-chan was coming from the same direction as your apartment.” Yahaba broke down into sobs, sniveling and wiping his nose in his shirt sleeve.

  “I-It’s all my fault! I broke my k-knee and Kentarou got m-mad for not telling him and p-practicing anyway! I’m a terrible captain and an even worse boyfriend! I-I don’t even know if he’ll come b-back!” Oikawa rubbed Yahaba’s back in a way to comfort him.

  “Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. There was a just a lack of communication between the two of you. Hajime and I were the same way when we were your age. Just talk to him. Secrets don’t make boyfriends, y’know.” Yahaba nodded and after seeing Oikawa off(with a gracious amount of thanks), he brought his phone out of his pocket and began to type.

  _**Shigeru(10:45)**_

  _I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa is best senpai 2k16


End file.
